Expiry Date
by LiaLox
Summary: Noctis and Prompto had different reasons, but they knew full well that their friendship wouldn't last. They prepared their hearts for a goodbye a long time ago. Spoilers! (Promptis if you look hard enough)


Moments never last, and Prompto captured them as often as he could. It helped at night, to look over them and to see the smile on his face—on _everyone's_ faces and all the sunshine and good things in the world. His camera helped him cope with loneliness more than he would ever admit. It made him remember that he was loved, and that he was happy.

He's happy, he's happy, _he's happy_.

The chant never seemed to work when his imagination ran wild as he lay alone in the dark corner of his room. He was all too aware that his life could completely change at any instant. The smiles in those pictures always betrayed him when he remembered that he didn't belong in any them.

A citizen of the enemy empire—no, even lower than that. An item manufactured by their military, and branded like the shampoos lined on the shelves of Walmart had the audacity to place himself in the future King's circle. It was a reminder ingrained in his very flesh. He considered covering it up with a different tattoo many times, but it wouldn't make his wrist any more inconspicuous. Not to mention, there seemed to be something underneath that codeprint that made it protrude like bumps on his skin. Even if he couldn't see it, he would always be able to feel it.

Yeah it was just like his feelings, really. Even if the tattoo were tucked away behind a wristband, a watch, or some other accessory, he would always feel out of place within the walls meant to keep his kind _out_.

After all, how could he possibly explain to anyone why one of the empire's weapons decided to befriend the Crown Prince of Lucis? Because he liked dogs and video games just like he did? Because of a thank you letter someone sent to him years ago? He knew that those answers would never satisfy anyone, no matter how true they were. Prompto could only imagine the punishments that would ensue.

Electric chair?

Burned alive at the stake?

Wait, no, Lucis is more modern than that. Too many video games recently. It would probably be a lethal injection or something.

Ignis would definitely come up with a new recipe if he ever knew, because Gladio would skewer him on the spot. The shield protects Noct from his enemies, and the advisor would definitely advise him from chilling with an enemy. It's not like he had anything special to offer that would make them hesitate. It was just that simple. Heck, he might even be doing that now. Prompto knew that Noct acted significantly less like royalty whenever he was around, and he could only assume that was supposed to be a bad thing. They'd be better off without him really. He couldn't imagine any scenario where the two he called "friends" would take his side over Noctis' anyways.

Those were the sort of thoughts that ran through his head; a whirlwind of what-ifs and scenarios that would never happen repeating over and over, the same sort of event but with different settings. Sometimes, in the torment of his imagination, he would escape from Insomnia—run away from all his fears and the anxiety of it all. Sometimes he would sit still as his own fictitious world poured hatred out of the mouths of his friends and wallowed in its poison.

There was nothing but the hum of the refrigerator to comfort him on those nights, but today wasn't one of them.

* * *

 _"_ _You're always sleeping over at my place, how about I stay at yours for a change?"_

* * *

Noctis had just invited himself over like he owned the place… Well, technically the royal family did kinda own all of Lucis, but that's not the point! Princely much?

Besides, he didn't have anything he could possibly accommodate a prince with. Knowing exactly how picky Noctis could be, he was expecting a "The Princess and the Pea" type of scenario. Maybe he'll be fine with sleeping in his parents' room? No one actually sleeps there and it's the best room in the house. Or, he could let Noct take the bed and he could sleep on the floor. Wait a sec, is there even anything in his house that he would eat?

* * *

 _"_ _Dude, you're way too self-conscious. Just relax, we're gonna have to share a tent at some point in the road trip. Better get used to having my royal presence when you sleep while you still can."_

* * *

Royal presence, ha. Oh Noct, you truly can be a royal pain in the butt sometime.

Prompto had to admit, they had loads of fun. King's Knight was always a great way to waste the day, but he introduced a couple of new games to his best friend—which they explored for hours until they finally stopped from exhaustion. There was always something about Noctis, like, something other than their common interests that made hours pass by like seconds. Maybe it was the feeling of finally having someone else's voice in this house rather than his own. Or maybe it was just something as simple as having someone by your side to share the stuff you enjoyed with. For once, Prompto wished the night wouldn't end.

* * *

 _"_ _You sleep with that thing on?"_

* * *

Thank the Six that it was 3 am in the morning and that Noct was barely awake. Prompto's greatest fears flared to life at the mention of his wristband, and he had mumbled his way through an excuse but Noct had fallen asleep before he could finish. Under the same covers, with him by his side, it was hard to imagine that his torturous dreams could become a reality. Today, he didn't have to flip through the pictures of his camera to set his mind at ease. Not that they really could, anyways.

He really hoped that Noctis wouldn't notice him inch a little closer, because this was the sort of moment he couldn't capture in a frame. The presence of another person was a rare thing in the household, and the warmth was altogether foreign. In the dark, with nothing but his right hand and a secret separating the space between them, he knew:

This was a friendship doomed to fail.

But for now… he'll enjoy it while it lasts.


End file.
